Pressure
by 3feetFantasy
Summary: Sequal to Bring me To Life, Emily story they get invaded by some old friends. That is pretty much all I'm going to tell you guy's about it. Plus I suck at at summary's. Anyways, for this fic, the music is from Paramore. Listen to song when reading. R
1. When it Rains

**An: DISCLAIMER. DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS! :P**

**So i am back with the sequal to one of my favourite fanfictions that i probably will ever write! So anyways, you all know the drill, for each chapter there is a song, listen to that song either before or during the reading of the chapter. LOL. Please don't be harsh with me but if you have any comments and concerns please REVIEW! :P lol **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BRING ME TO LIFE STOP READING NOW AND GO AND READ IT. THIS STORY IS THE SEQUAL!**

Chapter 1: When it Rains

So it's been 6 months since the gods tried to kill me and they have been pretty good. I've started to talk to people other than Nico. I actually have a friend who is from the Aphrodite cabin. Her name is Kendra. She is actually pretty nice and not totally obsessed with how she looks… Ok that is a total lie, but I can dream that she will leave those stupid mannerisms behind her.

The camp is thriving. Apparently there haven't been this many campers since before the great war against the Titans. This month for example we have received around 150 new campers. And in the past 6 months about 500. It is amazing how many half bloods have found the camp. The games of capture the flag are so much fun.

Anyways, Nico and I are still close… I think. We haven't really been 'intimate' if you know what I mean, since that one time 6 months ago. We never kiss, hug, we don't even hold hands anymore now that I think about. I thought about asking Kendra if that's normal for a guy and a girl to do that when they are dating, but I think I have enough smarts to know that it isn't normal.

"Hey Nico." I said as I found him wandering to the dining pavilion for supper.

"Oh. Hey Em." He said

"What have you been up to today?" I asked him

"Oh, you know, the norm. What about you" He answered

"Oh you know, the norm." I said

"Yeah." He said.

This is how our conversations went most of the time now. All meals were silent. The cabin was silent. That's how life was… silent; dead.

On a normal night in our cabin, we would sleep till Percy and Annabeth were tolled to come and drag us out of bed, tonight was different though. Both Nico and I woke up at around 1 am. We could both clearly here the sound of campers screaming. At first we though it was the Hermes cabin playing a prank on someone, but then we noticed the faint glow of green.

"You don't think it could be?" Nico said

"Greek fire" I finished

"We have to get out of here." Nico said

We both got our armor on and grabbed our emergency bags that we had packed… around 6 moths ago. You see we didn't know if the gods were going to keep to their agreement to leave me alone so we just took some precautions.

When we got outside we both noticed that it wasn't just one cabin that was on fire, but it wasn't every cabin. It was all the Olympian cabins, and some of the other minor god cabins. Nobody seemed to be trying to stop the fires. Everyone was just standing there, there was a lot of screaming going on between both sides…

"Wait, why are there two sides, did one side decide to prank the others?" I asked Nico

"Don't ask me, I'm as in the dark about this as you." He answered

"Let's go find out" I said

We walked over to the 'mob' as you would call it.

"Hey… What's going on?" I asked in a quite voice. I wasn't one who liked to be in the spotlight. But of course, no one heard me.

"What's going on?" I said a little louder. No one even glanced at me.

Finally for the last time I screamed at the top of my lungs "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Everyone seemed to hear me and they all stopped.

One of the girls from the left side of the 'mob' said:

"Why… we're taking over the camp"

"Ok… why?" I asked

"Because, we we're unfairly treated not being aloud into the camp after the war!" She shouted.

"That makes no sence, everyone is welcome here. Who are you anyways?" I asked again.

"I am Alicia, daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge. And I am leading the last of the Titan army of demi-gods. Get out of our camp or die trying to save it." Alicia said.

"Guys, you lost like 6 years ago and you try to take over the camp now? Get it threw your thick head. YOU. LOST. Kronos is not coming back no matter how hard you try." Percy shouted.

"We're not going to just let you take over the camp" I said

"Then you shall all die." She said bitterly.

Then they charged. Normally we would stand tall and return the attack, but it was late and lots of us didn't even have weapons or armor. We had no choice but to run. We ran all the way outside the borders of camp, past the strawberry fields, to an abandoned beach house on the cost of the water.

By the time we had all caught our breath the planning started. This is what we trained for; we trained to be in the real world. We needed to set up camp. Some of the Athena kids were already starting to figure out how to build a good shelter. Annabeth, the leader of the Athena cabin, got one of her brothers to help her make a rainbow with a squirt bottle. She was sending an iris message.

"Annabeth" I asked

"Yeah" She said

"Who are you IMing?"

"Oh, just a friend. I though we could use some help getting the camp all set up, so I called the experts." She tolled me

"Ok…" I said

I didn't really know what to expect from Annabeths friends. I mean, they couldn't really do anything that interesting for us that we couldn't do ourselves. But when they got to our "camp" I understood why she said they were the experts at making a camp. They were the hunters of Artemis, and lady Artemis herself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them

"Well, we got an Iris message from Annabeth asking for some help and we answered the call." Thalia said.

"Ok… I think we can do it ourselves but if you want to help then I'm not going to be stopping you." I said "Lady Artemis"

"Yes Emily" She said grudgingly. I guess she still wasn't over the fact that I wasn't a maiden anymore.

"Do you think you could help us fight the demi-gods that have taken over the camp?" I asked

"I'm sorry. But as a god, I cannot help you directly, they have no monsters for my girls to slay, that is the end of the story. I think that you can all do perfectly fine." She said. Her voice sounder harsh. I guess that she still didn't like me to.

"We must get going" Artemis continued.

"But you said that you would help us set up camp" I said

"But we already did. My hunters are very quick at setting up camp. They even took the liberty of building a fire." Artemis said.

"Thank you lady Artemis" I said as I bowed

"You're welcome… Emily." She said. "Now we must be going, good luck in your battle."

And just as swiftly as they arrived, they were gone. The camp was silent. It just started to sink in to everyone that Camp Half Blood had been invaded, that we had been forced to run for our lives, that we wouldn't be able to go back home for a long, long wile. We all sat around the fire, quite, not even the Apollo cabin wanted to start a sing-along.

"Emily" Kendra said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said

"I need to talk to you… In private."

"Ok… What do you need to talk about?" I said as I walked with her to the water front.

"Well, I have to leave." She said

"Leave… But we just got out of danger, where would you go?" I asked her.

"I'm going to back to camp. I…I….I'm their spy… But I just couldn't go threw with it, but I can't stay here, I have to get back to them…" She said

"What…." All I could think about was why she would do that. "Why… Kendra. I trusted you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I just can't betray you anymore…" Kendra said.

I know that I hadn't done this in months. You know, like randomly start to sing, but it was the only way I new how to control my emotions, and if I lost control of them then the gods would come after me… again.

_And when it rains on this side of town_  
_It touches everything_  
_Just say it again and mean it_  
_We don't miss a thing_  
_You made yourself a bed at the bottom_  
_of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_and convinced yourself_  
_that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_and no (oh) how could you do it_  
_(oh I) I never saw it coming_  
_(no oh) I need an ending_  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain_

_And when it rains_  
_You always find an escape_  
_Just running away_  
_From all of the ones who love you_  
_From everything_  
_You made yourself a bed at the bottom_  
_Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And you'll sleep till May_  
_You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_and no (oh) how could you do it_  
_(oh I) I never saw it coming_  
_(no oh) I need an ending_  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain_

_(Explain your side, Take my side)_  
_Take these chances to turn it around_  
_Take these chances we'll make it somehow_  
_And Take these chances and turn it around_  
_Just turn it around._

_and no oh how could you do it_  
_oh I I never saw it coming_  
_no oh how could you do it_  
_oh I I never saw it coming_  
_no oh how could you do it_  
_oh I I never saw it coming and_  
_no oh I need an ending_  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain_

_You can take your time, take my time._

"I'm so sorry Emily" Kendra said

"Yeah whatever." I said

"I just hope that we don't meet on the battle field" She said

"Ditto" I said

"You were a great friend" Kendra said. Then she started back to the camp.

That night I didn't get any sleep whatsoever. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Nico wouldn't look at me, I couldn't talk to Kendra because she was gone, and I am deffinatly not talking to the two other people that I might consider talking to, Annabeth and Percy. I was alone and there was no one. It faintly reminded me of growing up. No one but me, nothing but a backpack. No parents, no guidance, no one to lean on. Just empty space…

**An: So i hope that ending wasnt too depressing for yah because it will probably be getting worse. lol Anyways, i want to know what you guys think about this new story and all that. :P so REVIEW! they always make me feel happier and they encourage me to write. :) lol so i hope you liked the first chapter, there are 9 more planned. :P lol**


	2. Let this go

**An: So yada-yada-yada I don't own this, blah blah blah. :P anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) please Review. It would be nice to get at least 5 reviews per-chapter. I'm not saying that I won't update without those reviews because that is kinda mean. But still they keep me motivated. **

**Thanks to my first two reviewers : ohlivtree**

**LadyEpona**

Chapter 2. Let this Go

So, it has been a month since we got kicked out of our own camp. No one can still believe that it happened. I was really depressed about Kendra being a spy… I started to long for her preppyness. I actually started to hang out with some of the Aphordite girls. They gave me a makeover and all that, but they didn't really have any good conversation topics other than who was on what team. Team Jacob or Team Edward. I said that I really didn't care one time and… Well lets just say that it didn't go over well with them. I guess I just pretty much died. Not literally, but I was just scared, lonely and sad. I missed Nico, and sometimes Kendra. But then I remembered how she betrayed us and I would forget that feeling.

Anyways everyone is very tense, like they're waiting for the attack that might never come. We've had a couple of monsters come at us, but luckily we had enough campers to over run them. Nico has still been distant. Like always… I finally got up the courage today to go and ask Annabeth about that.

"Hey, Annabeth…" I said

"Oh, hey Emily. What are you up to?" She said

"Oh, I just was walking around, I was actually going to go and check out the armoury and see how the Hephaestus kids are doing. But I was wondering…" I slowly went silent

"Wondering what?" Annabeth asked as she motioned for me to explain more.

"Ummmm… What does it mean when a kid that you think your dating, doesn't talk to you, doesn't look at you, and barely wants to see you?" I asked

"Ummmmm…" Annabeth said as she thought about what I just said. "It could mean that he might want to make some new friends, or maybe he just wants some space, you know, he hasn't ever had a serious girlfriend, maybe he is just scared that if you guys get too close that you might have this huge fight that will break you up and ruin the friendship you had?"

She said that like it was a question. But then again, she didn't really know much about boys, she only had one boyfriend, and that was Percy. Ugh. Sometimes when you were in the room with the both of them you couldn't help but throw up a little in your mouth.

"Well, thanks Annabeth" I said a little hopeful. Maybe Nico wasn't trying to break up with me or ignoring me. Maybe he was just scared. Yeah that's it.

I decided that I would actually do what I tolled Annabeth I was doing. So I walked over to the armoury, or as we sometimes call it, the Hephaestus cabin. As I walked in, I got a lot of weird looks. Some people glared at me.

"What?" I asked them a little annoyed. I used to hang out with them in the armoury a lot before.

"Well, you seem a little lost. See this is the armoury, not the boutique." One of the girls said.

"Ummm, what do you mean," I asked them. Literally I didn't know what the big problem was.

"Look at what you're wearing?" She said.

Finally for the first time in about a month or so I actually looked down at what I was wearing. At first I thought it was a joke, then I realized that I'd let the girls from the Aphrodite cabin… I mean tent dress me everyday. I looked horrible. I was wearing a denim mini skirt and some sort of shirt, I hadn't even realized it. The first thing that came to mind when I saw this was:

"Euuhhhhh"

After I said that they all started laughing. I decided that I wouldn't run back to my, tent and change I would just make the outfit work better.

"Anyone got a sweater?" I asked

The room echoed with no's and it's to hot for sweaters, we sweat without them's. Finally a kid I had never met came up to me and said.

"Here, you can borrow my sweater, but you just got to make sure you give it back at the end of the day."

"Thanks." I said as I was putting it on. "What's your name?" I asked

"Oh, my name is Zac and your name is Emily." The guy named Zac said.

"Umm, how come you know my name, but we've never met… ever?" I asked him.

"Everyone knows your name, you're the girl who had that thing with the Hades kid." I flinched at that. But he didn't seem to notice. "But when you guys broke up you started dressing like an Aphrodite girl."

"We didn't break up." I said.

"Oh, really? That's not what everyone thinks, you guys don't talk and all that. I don't think that is what counts as going out. If you were mimes I think it would count, but in this situation you're not mimes, so. I guess it doesn't count." He said

"You know, the sweater thing was nice, but now you're just taking this too far." I said

"Hey" He said and stepped in front of me, I didn't realize it but we were walking. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just telling you what they've tolled me."

"It's alright. I just don't know what went wrong. At first everything was great. We both were together and we were happy." We started walking again. "And then Kendra and I became friends and it was perfect. I had a girlfriend who I could talk about girly stuff with and I could be with Nico and have a good time together. Then… Everything started to fall apart. At first it was subtle, like, not doing all of our activities together, then it continued with not siting with eachother at the campfire." I didn't realize it but I was crying. "Then he wouldn't play card games with me in the cabin, then he wouldn't have any decent conversation with me and now he is just avoiding me completely, what do I do?"

I stated bawling. I was so confused. Why was I telling all of this to this random person who just loaned me his sweater? Why was I crying? Why wasn't he freaking out like most guys would? Then he did the most unexpected thing ever and he hugged me. No one had ever really hugged me. Other than Nico. But this was a different type of hug though, it was like I was getting a hug from a long lost friend. It made me happier and I controlled my crying and finally stopped.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, and honestly, I can't tell you what to do. That is all your decision. But I do suggest talking to him about why he is ignoring you. Anyways, I have work to do, I have to make 3 shields and 8 swords today." Zac said

"Ok." I said "Can I stay and watch, maybe help?"

"Ok, I've seen the shield they've said that you've made. It's our model for bad workmanship." Zac said holding back his laughter.

"Fine!" I said "I'll just watch and try to learn how to make a better shield."

That was pretty much how my day went, it was pretty good. Not horrible, but not great either, or so I thought. After super I decided to go for a walk. As I was walking I caught up with… Nico.

All I saw was his back. I decided to go up to him and ask him why he was ignoring me, like Zac had suggested. As I got closer, I called

"Nico!"

Then he turned around really fast, revealing another person… the person he was kissing.

"Kendra." I said as my voice cracked. "How could you."

She just shook her head. Nico looked at the ground.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Emily." Nico said.

"Ok. So you just thought that you would ignore me for the rest of my life and hope I didn't catch you with her!" I said

"Well…."

"Well what? Well what Nico?" I was getting past my shock and going into pure hatred.

"We can still be friends…" Nico asked hopefully.

"You think I can still be your friend after this? I won't let this go, I can't let this go." I said as I stormed off.

I walked to the beach and started to cry. I couldn't believe he wanted her. Well actually I always knew that I wasn't good enough for him. He just had to go and kiss that Aphrodite girl to make me believe it. But still, staying friends. After he was probably the worst friend ever! How could he?

_Maybe, if my heart stops beating,  
it wont hurt this much  
And never will i have to  
answer again to anyone  
Please don't get me wrong_

Because i'll never let this go,  
but i can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
but now i feel like i don't know you

One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright,  
And by then i'm sure i'll be pretending  
just like i am tonight  
Please don't get me wrong

Because i'll never let this go,  
but i can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
but now i feel like i don't know you

Let this go,  
Let this go,

But I'll never let this go,  
but i can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone,  
but now i feel like i don't know you

Then i'll never let this go,  
But i can't find the words to tell you,  
That now I feel like I don't know you

__As soon as I was done singing to myself, someone cleared their throat behind me. When I turned around I was surprised to see Zac standing there.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I didn't say anything; all I did was shake my head. Zac walked over to me, sat down and… well put his arm around me and gave me a hug as a tear dripped down my cheek.

**AN: So I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter. I'm sorry about Nico not being in it as much as the first story but don't worry, he will enter the story more near the end. I have a good story in mind and it has an end so trust me this wont be one of those stories that doesn't have and end. I will try to have all the chapter up by the end of this year. :) So please oh please review! Thanks for the support.**


	3. For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

**An: So sorry for not updating sooner. But I just wasn't in the mood to do anything, I need to be in the mood for writing otherwise whatever I write will be crappy. I don't know how good this chapter is. I think Emily has a lot of mood swings in it and I'll have to work on that in other chapters, but I think it explains what she is feeling. Again I don't own the characters from the PJO books. I do own the characters that I make up though! **** lol Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: For a Pessimist I'm pretty optimistic

'Sigh' I thought to myself. I guess I would have to get used to this. I guess I would have to get back into the habit of my life being a total screw up and how I shouldn't even deserve to be on this planet. As much as I wanted to go and die in a whole and all that, Zac wouldn't let me. Whenever I would start to relax and have time to think he would come up with another activity to keep me distracted. He was pretty good at keeping the tears away; during the day. However night was a different story. I can't even remember the last time I fell asleep with dry eyes.

It's been a good month since the incident happened… since Nico officially broke up with me… I should get used to saying it. Like I said, it's been a month. I can't keep holding on to someone like that, especially a boy. It was just unhealthy.

That's why I would make today different. I would stand tall and proud and not look like a total mess. That was the plan anyways.

"Hey Emily" Zac said as he met me this morning for breakfast "How are you today?"

"I'm better… I think at least" I answered

"That's good. Why don't you and I go down to armoury today? Everyone has been itching to see you again. We can try to teach you how to make a shield?" He looked very eager to go.

I hadn't thought about it, but he had been so busy trying to distract me that he hadn't been to the armoury in a long time.

"That sounds great!" I said with a fake smile.

I couldn't be sure if he saw threw it, or if he was oblivious as to how much I still hut over Nico. I didn't just loose my boyfriend. I lost my best friend, and that was more than I could handle. As we walked to the armoury I thought about how I would feel if Nico and I just broke up, but were still close friends. I didn't really know if I would feel as horrible as I was right now. I mean we weren't even that romantic. That one time was a spur of the moment type of thing and well I guess we could say that we were stupid. We didn't really know what we were doing and I don't even know what type of love we had for each other. Perhaps it was only platonic?

As I pondered that thought in silence I faintly remember arriving at the armoury. The faint memory stops there because I was suddenly attacked by a lot of bulky, sweaty, oily guys who seemed to have missed me. I was so happy to see them that I started to cry. I don't know why, but that was just what happened.

"Emily!" Jake said as he hugged me harder. "How have you been?"

I laughed a little and said "I've been better, but this is the happiest I've felt in a long time."

After we finished hugging and all that I suddenly realized that I was covered in oil and… well boy sweat. Most girls would think it was gross, but I wasn't like most girls. Of course the sweat was a little gross so I excused myself to get cleaned up.

As soon as I walked outside I regretted it instantly. There standing right in my path was… Nico.

"We need to talk" He said

"Fine"

He turned and led me to the edge of the lake and then turned around and started.

"I am so sorry for hurting you." He started. So far so good. But that would be the only good part. "But, it was for a good reason. I'll leave without your consent or not, but it just feels wrong not asking your opinion about something."

"What is it?" I asked a little coldly.

"I'm leaving to the other camp tonight. I want to here what you would say."

That was when I lost it. He wanted to know what I would say about him leaving the camp.

"You're leaving the camp to be with _her?_" I said my voice stone cold.

"I guess you could say that. But I want your opinion?" Nico said

"You want my opinion?"

"No, it's not that I don't think my opinion is great, but I want to have a second one." He said.

"You want my opinion?" I said a little louder.

"Yeah, I mean, of course I'll do it no matter what you think it's just-" That's when I cut him off:

_Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
_

Nico looked shocked now.

_Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of __nerve___

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away  


"Emily, I know it seems like I'm betraying you, but you have to trust me on this!" Nico shouted at me.

_I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve_

So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away  


I was starting to loose it then. My body was quivering and I knew that the gods would be looking right at me to see how I responded. Apparently Nico noticed that to and he grabbed my hands and said "Emliy! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEY WILL KILL YOU!" I tried to listen to him but I just couldn't find the will power.

_You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it  
Fight with your bare hands about it now  
_

I faintly noticed that some of the kids from the armoury had come to find me and saw this. They looked so frightened. It was then that I realized that they had never seen me blow up. Only Nico had and only he knew how to control me.

_I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away_

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
And I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

My song was over but I could still feel the quivering inside of me. I looked down at my arms and I was starting to generate a shock; lightning. It always appeared on my body before it was in the sky.

Nico looked at me with a frightened look in his eyes that probably mirrored mine. As much as I hated the guy, he was the only one who could help me get through this.

"Help" I murmured

That was when Nico did the most unexpected thing; he grabbed my arms with both hands and took the shock. Then he was gone. He must have shadow traveled after he got the shock. I knew that the gods had made and exception to my blowing up. That as long as no one was hurt and as long as the behaviour wasn't malicious to anyone I could produce a lighting bolt or a tsunami or a hurricane. I was so upset that I needed to release the excess energy that was building inside of me. It was no longer directed at Nico. I was directed at myself. I was so stupid, how could I let him do that? He might be dead right now. That was when it happened. I felt myself lift into the air as the lighting came down in one huge gush and hit me. Of course I wasn't effected by it like a normal person would be, but I still drained myself and I fell to the ground.

The next morning I woke up in the medical tent. After convincing them that all I needed to do was to go for a swim, they let me go. The first person to harass me with questions was Zac.

"What happened back there? It was like you guys were having a fight, but still you wanted his help? I mean, do you still hate him or are you back to being friends?"

"NO! I am absolutely furious with him. I never want to see him again. He is a backstabbing jerk ok! It's just he is the only one who understands how my brain works and how to help me. No one will even understand like he does." I said

"What about me?" Zac said now looking at the ground.

"Zac, it's not something you can just understand, it is something that the learned during the things that happened last summer. It is weird but that is how it works. I'm really sorry you had to see me like that." I said

"Yeah. So anyways, I hear that you want to go for a swim, so would it be a bad idea if I invited some of the guy to come along?" He asked

"Sure, why not. It could be nice to relax for a little wile" I smiled. He smiled too.

As soon as we were done our swim we decided that it would be fun to have a scary story contest in the armoury. I'm not sure what some of the stories were but I do know that some of them were really scary. I was pretty sure I was shaking in my seat… Well not seat actually, I was more or less leaning against the wall. But I didn't know if I was shaking because the stories were scary or maybe it was the fact that it was freezing cold in here. I was used to it being very warm, but they didn't have anything going on so I guess that the temperature would decrease dramatically.

"Emily, are you ok?" Zac said

"Y-yeah. I-I-I am ju-just-t a lit-t-tle co-o-ld." I stuttered

"Sure you are!" Oliver said. "You're just scared shitless!"

"N-n-n-no!" I stammered on.

"Here Em. Just share the blanket with me." Zac said

"I'm pretty sure that I can warm myself up just fine with a blanket to myself Zac." I said

"But that would involve me giving up my blanket and I would be cold." He said mater of facktly .

"I guess so. But don't try anything." I said

Everyone in the armoury shook with laughter after I said that, but they quickly returned to their normal selves and started up with the stories again. I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the lines of the stories I fell asleep in Zac's arms.

When I woke up I was a little disoriented but then I remembered where I was. I looked around and noticed that not a lot of people were up yet. Lost of them were still sleeping on the ground but a couple had gotten up to do some quite work.

I debated getting up to get some food but then I remembered that I had a pair of strong arms around me and that feeling disappeared. I was happy, I don't remember the last time I was this happy but I was. I hopped that this time I would get a chance to enjoy the happiness.

**An: So anyways how did you like it? After reading it a couple of times over I think it is pretty good. If you have any ideas on stuff that could be added please feel free to put them in your reviews! :D Oh and on that note please review. That is what got me writing again, so remember if you want chapters then reviewing is always a good idea ;) lol **


	4. Franklin

**An: So I basically wrote this the same day as I wrote chapter 3. I was in a mood to write so I wrote a lot. Who knows, maybe I'll write chapter 5 also? This chapter might be shorter but I can't make them all the same length. Anyways, I don't own the characters of PJO. I do own my made up characters yada yada yada. lol enjoy. **

Chapter 4: Franklin

When Zac finally woke up he was very embarrassed and I tolled him not to worry about it. Although I wasn't embarrassed when I woke up, I was in fact embarrassed when his brothers and sisters found us and took a picture for blackmailing material.

"So what would you like to do today?" I said

"Ummmm. I'm not sure. Maybe we could go for a hike in the woods to see if there are any spies hiding out there?" Zac said.

As soon as he said it, I felt a twinge of pain. I had been doing pretty good forgetting about Nico. But now he was in the front of my mind and it hurt pretty badly. Memories of yesterday came flooding threw my mind and I was a little overwhelmed.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Why don't we just go and swim out to the dock in the lake. Just ya know. Chill?" Zac said as soon as he noticed how I was feeling.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Just give me a chance to get changed into my bathing suit." I said.

As I walked away I let a few tears fall down my cheeks, but I would never let Zac know. It wasn't his fault that Nico was being a huge jerk, and it also wasn't his fault that he didn't know how bad Nico's disappearance had affected me.

As soon as I was in my tent I had to find one of my bathing suits. I had already worn my only one piece suit yesterday and it was still wet, so I guess I was stuck with wearing my two piece. I knew that it wouldn't matter to Zac what I wore, but I always felt more comfortable in my one piece. Going out in my two piece would be a stretch for me. I sighed as I realized that there was no getting around it and I would have to get used to getting out there more. Maybe more guys would like me.

As soon as I was dressed I headed out to the lakeside. Today was our day off of doing the normal camp schedule. We could do whatever we wanted. That could either be very relaxing or very painful. It depended on what the Hermes kids wanted to do.

When I got to the water Zac was already waiting for me at the side. He dipped his toe in the water and shivered.

"WOW! That is chilly" He said

"It can't be that cold" I said

"Sais you. You're opinion doesn't count." He counted

"And why is that?" I questioned

"Never mind" He said

After out little argument Oliver ran over and said.

"Hey, race you to the dock!" Apparently he didn't know who I was. It made me laugh.

"Fine." As soon as the words left my mouth he was in the water trying to swim to the dock by getting a head start. It didn't really help him because he was squirming around because apparently the water was cold. I let him get a few feet ahead of me before I got in. I didn't notice how cold the water was it seemed pretty nice to me. I swam leisurely and caught up to him in no time at all. He looked very shocked when I got to the dock, hopped up and waved at him.

When some of the other guys got there they were laughing and splashing each other. One of the people that I did not expect to see was Percy. As soon as he noticed my gaze he jumped up on the dock and sat next to me. I had an idea and it would be so much more fun with his help. I tapped his shoulder and looked around and the guys splashing each other and nodded. He seemed to catch my drift when he started counting

"One…two" He said

Some of the guys noticed us but didn't pay much attention

"Three" he finished.

At that moment we both used all of our power to make a big wave that would splash everyone but us. There was a moment of silence before people finally realized it was us. We cracked up laughing on our backs sitting in the only dry spot on the dock.

One of the guys behind us that I didn't see until it was too late decided to get even with me and pushed me into the water. Of course that didn't work because I just swam all the way to the bottom of the lake and sat there like it was nothing. After around 15 minutes I decided to come up and scare them. They seemed to have forgotten me and they were splashing around in a circle. I decided that it would be fun if I swam right in the middle.

When I did a couple of the guys screamed like little girls. But Zac wasn't that scared. He grabbed onto me and pulled me under. Now I don't float as normally as an average person. If I wanted to I could sink right to the bottom of the lake. So I did. Zac started freaking out because he couldn't breath. Then I did something that Percy had taught to me a wile back. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Zac was gasping for air. As soon as he relaxed he asked:

"How long can we stay under here?"

"I'm not sure if there is a limit." I answered

"Good." He said and then he kissed me. I looked at him kind of stunned and then he was like:

"Oh gods I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me. I'm sorry, you must hate me now!" He stammered on like that for a little wile before I stopped him.

"Hey, it is alright. Let's just forget about it. Ok"

"Ok" He said.

A couple of minutes after we all were back ashore someone was talking about a plan to take back half blood hill.

"Hey what are you talking about" I asked them

"We want to storm camp half blood tonight!" They all looked so excited for this 'storming'

"Why don't we think this through?" I said

"We have, we are starting our preparations now!" They said

"Do you have a plan, how are your troops going to be arranged, are you sure that they haven't heard about your plan, we are already scarce on campers we don't need to loose anymore. Why can't you wait until everyone is ready?"

"We have been waiting, but you guys are taking too long. We are homesick, we want our cabins back. We want everything back the way it was!" Another camper said.

"But it won't be the same! You have to understand that if not everybody is in on the plan you won't be as strong! WAIT!" I pleaded

"NO!"

That was when I walked away. I walked strait into the armoury. I hadn't realized it but I had been spending a lot of time in there lately. When I got there I sort of just let loose. I didn't like singing in front of anyone these days. It was more of a private event.

_**And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed**_

'Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
'Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  


I guess I hadn't noticed that Zac was singing along with me... Normally if someone did that it would have botherd me... But not this time...

_**So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed**_

'Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
'Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?

Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time we can't  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time we can't  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time we can't  
go back, we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time

'Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  


"Hey Em." Zac said

I guess he was unsure if I knew he was there yet. I had noticed but it still startled me to here him speak.

I turned around and looked at him.

"It will be alright. They will be fine." He said

I looked at him and hopped to the gods that he was right. This camp couldn't take any more loss. I tolled him those exact words and he came over and gave me a hug.

I wasn't just hurting over the campers here, I was hurting over the fact that Nico was at the other camp and he would be right in the middle of the battle. I knew that Zac knew that that was what I was thinking, but he would never tell me or anyone else that he knew.

I walked back out to the group of campers getting ready to storm half blood hill and looked at them. Some of my friends were in that group. There was Oliver all ready to give his life for a battle that was lost before it even started.

I couldn't help but choke on a few tears as I looked at the army preparing for the battle.

I wondered if there was anything that I could do. I knew in my heart that I couldn't help the campers without getting myself killed, but maybe there was someone that I could talk to.

This had to be one of the most impulsive things I had ever done in my life. I gathered my armour and sword and started walking… no more like running to half blood hill. When I got there I snuck past their border patrol and found the place I was looking for. The Hades cabin. I listened inside for the sounds of people. I didn't here any so I snuck in through Nico's secret passageway… our secret passageway. When I got inside, to my surprise, it only looked as if Nico was sleeping there. I sat there and hid. After an hour or so I heard someone outside and I hid. Nico came in and said that he would see them later.

I tolled myself that it was now or never for this moment and stepped out for Nico to see me. He gasped

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered "How did you get in here?"

"Oh I snuck past your boarder patrol, believe me it wasn't hard. But I just need to know if I can trust you with something. I know that we have this fight going on but I just need to know if you can still keep my secrets." I asked him

"Of course Emily. But you don't understand-" I cut him off

"I don't want to here it, but I just need you to promise me something."

"Anything" He said

"Please don't be in the fight with the campers that are headed here and will be here in around 3 hours?" I finally said

"They are storming the camp?" I said

"Yes" I said

"Are they insane they are going to get themselves all killed?" He said. He seemed to be freaking out just as much as I had.

"I tried to stop them, but they are getting homesick." I said

"Don't worry; I would never fight in a battle against my friends." Nico said.

I looked at him for a few minutes trying to see if he was being honest or not. After sitting around for a wile I finally said.

"Do you think you can you know, bring me back to my camp by shadow traveling, I don't feel like trying to sneak out again."

"Sure thing. Grab a-hold." He said.

And with that we were off.

As soon as he knew I was safely at my camp, he said that he was going to go and hide out in his cabin and wait for the fight to be over. He said the he would make up some excuse about not being able to fight if they came looking for him. And then he was gone.

**An: So what do ya think? I really want to here your opinions about future events, and even if they don't end up in this particular story they might end up in the third edition. Lol yea I am already thinking about a third story to make this series a trilogy. lol So review review review they keep me motivated!  
**

**BTW: I probably won't be updating for the next couple of weeks because my computer crashed. You might be asking how I am updating today, but that is because I'm on my moms computer and we retrieved all the data from my computer and this is part of the data. :P lol Anyways, I know I said I would be done by the end of the year, but I can't promis that anymore. What I can promise is that it will be all up at some point. Please don't give up on me because I will finish this story, I just need to get myself a new computer and I don't know how long that will take. :) Enjoy TTYL **


	5. We are Broken

**An: ok guys I am very disappointed, just 1 reviewer. Thank you **girlloves2write **I love to hear what people think. Trust me I know when you have read it or not. There were 16 hits and 12 visitors. That means that the 12 visitors stayed around long enough to read the chapter. The least you guys could do is send me a review that says 'good job'. **

**That was not meant to sound as bitchy as it did. Sorry **** but still. Anyways I would like to get at least 3 reviews before updating but I don't like to keep people waiting long to read it even if they don't review. Sigh. I don't own anything but my made up characters blaaa blaa blaa. Enjoy **

5. We are Broken

I waited patiently for the campers to come back to our make shift camp. I couldn't think with them gone. How many would come back? The better question was how many wouldn't. We didn't have enough time to prepare. That was one of our downfalls with being demigods… We were impulsive. We didn't think things through. Yeah I know, our ADHD keeps us alive in a battle, but they were fighting other demigods. What if they were better…

The questions in my head just kept coming and coming until I couldn't take it anymore. I leaped up and ran out into the forest. I had pretty good timing because the campers were just retreating from their fight. I strictly remember only a good 20 - 30 leaving to go on this fight… but there were only 10… maybe 15 walking back. They just looked at me as if they were expecting me to say "I tolled you so" but I could never say that. I couldn't gloat about being right about something like this. All I could do was let a tear fall down my cheek. Then I manned up and went to go and help them. Some of them were carrying the dead, some were helping the wounded. I was about to help one of the campers with carrying one of the casualties of their battle when I noticed who it was… Oliver. That was when I lost it. Here was one of my good friends lying dead in my arms because of stupidity. What would have happened if I was there?

I went into severe depression after that. All I could think about was if it could have been different if I was there. Zac tried to keep me from breaking down, but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't the one who had my heart. Only one person could help me. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to go and see Nico again. I knew it was wrong. I mean, he cheated on me. But he got me. He understood how my brain worked and he would be able to help me get through the guilt of loosing campers, loosing friends because I wasn't there. I knew I would have been able to help them. I could do some lightning shit or something like that…. I guess. Maybe, maybe not, maybe I would be one of the dead, but I couldn't help but wonder… What if.

Camp spirit was dead. Everyone could feel that. No matter how hard people tried to act, they couldn't help but show their true feelings by the end of the day. It just made me feel even guiltier. If I had gone, then the campers wouldn't be dead and the camp would have enough spirit to actually plan an attack and maybe win.

This morning when I woke up, it was colder than normal. Maybe 5 degrees (Celsius) compared to the warm 20 of the past couple of days, it seemed as if the weather was depressed as well. After eating breakfast, Zac decided to continue on his daily routine of trying to comfort me. He wasn't doing a very good job, either because he wasn't good at it, or he was horribly depressed about the loss of his half brother.

"So what would you like to do today?" Zac asked

"Nothing" I said. I never wanted to do anything nowadays.

"THAT IS IT!" Zac yelled "I AM TRYING MY DAMN BEST TO TRY AND CHEER YOU UP BUT IF YOU WON'T EVEN TRY THEN FUCK IT!"

I suppose he thought that I would explode and kill him on the spot, but I didn't. Zac wasn't satisfied with my reaction so he continued with his rant.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M NOT DEPRESSED! I JUST LOST MY HALF BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEL. YOU WEREN'T RELATED TO HIM. WHY ARE YOU SO DEPRESSED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY BROTHERS OR SISTERS IN THE FIGHT TO LOOSE THE REST OF THE CAMP DID!"

That was when I felt the twig snap in my head.

"You really want to go there?" I asked him. He didn't answer so I took that as a yes.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHIT I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DON'T HAVE ANY BROTHERS OR SISTERS? IT IS BECAUSE I AM A FREEEEEEK OF NATURE! I DON'T BELONG HERE! I AM NOT A DEMIGOD, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM OK!

AND YES I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FEEL DEPRESSED! THE ENTIRE CAMP IS DEPRESSED! AND NOT JUST BECAUSE THEY LOST A HALF BROTHER OR A HALF SISTER, THEY ARE DEPRESSED BECAUSE WE LOST FRIENDS! TAKE THAT AND SUCK IT!"

That was the last thing I said to him. I couldn't take it. He was so uptight these days. I decided that it would be a good thing to go for a walk. I walked through the woods for hours and hours. I snuck past camp half blood borders and I walked through the enemy lines to find one of my favourite spots in the worlds. It was the spot that I blew up after someone had said that I was lucky to get a half Cyclops to like me. I don't know why it was one of my favourite spots, I just always felt connected to myself when I was there. That was when I started to cry. I don't know why I was like this these days. I didn't want to cry in front of anybody. I didn't want to sing in front of anybody. I was completely not myself. The real me wouldn't have let Zac take it that far. The real me would want to express herself. The real me wouldn't be afraid to cry. But I guess that the real me wasn't home right now. The real me was hidden inside a drawer buried deep inside my head.

This was one of those times that I needed to let my innermost thoughts out. Normally I would impulsively sing a song. But I wasn't feeling impulsive right now. I need structure. That was when I went into my backpack and pulled out my song binder. It was the first time I had looked at it since Nico had stopped talking to me. It was plastered with pictures of Nico and I. I looked at them and let a tear roll down my cheek. There were pictures from when Nico and I decided to prank Percy. We pretty much tipied his cabin with toilet paper and had taken a picture of ourselves in front of it before he came out and tried to kill us. Luckily Annabeth thought it was funny so Percy wasn't so angry after that. I laughed in spite of myself. Those were the good old days. The days when nothing was complicated. When no one knew who I was, before Nico and I started dating, before the gods had it out for me. I opened my binder and started to write.

When I was done I started to sing the song I had written to myself.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

I sat there on the ground and started to cry. This song was sort of about the camp and a little bit about Nico. I missed his cynical attitude. Sometimes when I was here I felt as if he was here with me. I had gotten so used to his eyes on me that I didn't notice it until he was gone.

As I thought about it more all I could think about was Nico's presence. I was always able to feel him when he was around. I missed him so much. I know that, that is like the billionth time I have said that, but that is because it is true.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it was so long in fact that I couldn't remember falling asleep. When I woke up I was sure I would be their prisoner or I would be in the underworld, but I wasn't, I was in a very familiar cabin. Nico's. He was hovering over me like he was expecting me to die any minute. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down.

"Oh no you don't." He said

"Why what happened. That was when I noticed the pain radiating from my left arm. "SHIT, what happened?" I asked

"Well, here is the long story short, you have got to be the most mentally insane person I have ever met." Nico answered.

"That was not what I meant." I said a little pissed actually.

"Well here is the thing, the entire camp here thinks you're dead. Someone shot you with a poison tip arrow that would kill any normal demigod. When I got around to it you were down for the count. I really thought I was going to loose you. Then I got a plan. I waited a second or two to say 'she is dead' they all being gullible believed me and I tolled them I would dispose of the body by sending the other camp a present to teach them a lesson about sending spies. When I shadow traveled I came here instead of there and have been feeding you nectar and ambrosia like there is no tomorrow. Thank the gods you have more god blood in you than mortal, it is what kept you alive." He finished.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, you're on their side." I said harshly.

"If you had taken any time to actually listen to me you would have known that I was here as I spy." Nico answered

I looked at him, not sure what to think. He obviously saw my indosision and said that was his plan all along. He was going to let me in on it but there was never a good time to tell me.

"But that still doesn't tell me why you didn't talk to me for months" I asked, still confused.

"I had overheard some of the new campers talking about their invasion. I wasn't sure what it was about so I talked to one of the kids in the Athena cabin… whats his name… Malcom. That's it. He started to help me derive a plan and that was how it happened. Everyone needed to think that I turned for it to work. Even you, until it was the right time."

All I could do was look at him. I don't know how many times I looked at him before, but this time beat them all. He smiled apologetically. I just looked at him some more and then finally gave him a long waited hug.

**An: so what do ya think? PLEASE tell me what you think in your REVIEWS! I really want to get at least 3 reviews before I update, please at least give me that? **** I love you guys and thank you for reading. **

**Thanks. See ya in the next chapter. **


	6. Miracle

**An: Sorry again for not updating for a long time, but I am slowly writing this, it will be done soon there are only around 2 chapters left in this fic. **** Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 6: Miracle

I still couldn't bring myself to forgive Nico completely but we needed him.

As I was walking away from breakfast, I noticed something that was abnormal; Zac and I normally would hang out after breakfast. Or at least we used to. I started to look around; I had this painful feeling in my gut, the same feeling when I realized that Nico and I were growing apart. I couldn't let that happen to Zac and I. He was my rock; he was the one I never fought with, except for that one time… I felt the panic come over me as I realized that Zac was no where to be found.

"Nico. Do you know where Zac is?" I asked

"Um, I don't know. He might in the armoury." He said as he walked away.

Yeah, yeah the armoury, he's always in there. I thought. When I got there I walked in like normal, but as soon as I walked in the entire place was silent. The loud noises of the clanking of metal stopped, except for one spot. As I walked through the place everyone glared at me. I kept my head down. When I got the spot that I needed to be, I looked up and saw that Zac was the only one working on armour. Everyone else was still looking at us.

"God-damn-it guys! Don't you have anything else to do other than watch me walk around the tent!" I yelled

That was when Zac looked up.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Zac said

"Lets go for a walk." I said

"Sure" He said

I waited for him to get ready but he just started out not even waiting for me to catch up. He walked strait past the lake, strait past the watchful eyes of other campers, straight into the trees.

"What do you want from me?" He started

"Please let's just not fight?" I asked

"I'm not sure that we can do that anymore. Clearly you just trust Nico again just like that! It's not as if he switched sides during the fight. No but you just see that lonely little emo child that you fell in love with. He can't be bad, well you know what; he is bad. He has poisoned your mind to believe that he can be trusted, I'm not buying that he is back with us at camp. How can you stand next to him to get ready to fight a war, what if he turns on you?"

"He won't" I said

"How do you know that?"

"Because he saved my life" I said

"When?" He snarled at me

"Just a couple of nights ago when I was at the enemy camp, he saved me and brought me back here. They shot me with an arrow, and he came and helped me back to camp. If it weren't for him I would either be prisoner their or down under with Hades ok!"

He looked speechless for a minute. Then his face composed itself to being angry again.

"I'm not fighting next to him. I would rather be exiled away from camp." He said

"You know what! I have been waiting for something like this to bring up my spirit since we got kicked out of camp! Ok this is like a miracle or something! You can't give up on this just because you don't like the guy! We need him! He is powerful and can help us win back the camp!"

"What are you going to do about it? Sing? You always sing when you get upset.'' He said

''Well maybe I will''

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

"So, that is how I feel about the situation Zac. And you can't do anything to change my mind about it!"

"Fine!" he said as he stormed off.

I don't know how long I sat there for. Everything was going wrong this summer. I was supposed to have a great time with Nico. We weren't supposed to grow apart. And when I met Zac. We were going to be friends. He wasn't supposed to like me more than a friend and get jealous and become over protective.

Sometimes boys ruin everything. It's not as if I could choose who I loved. That's right, I still love Nico, but I can't tell him that, not after what happened between us. There is too much pressure to think about a complicated relationship anyways.

I decided that I shouldn't just sit and break down, so I got up and walked away. As I walked through the camp I noticed more and more people start to look at me.

''WHAT!'' I yelled at them

''Oh nothing, you just happened to anger one of our best amours. So he is holding a strike and we no longer have enough weapons being made!'' Someone yelled at me.

I could not believe it. Zac was nice, but he happened to be one of the most outrageous people I had ever met.

I stormed into the armoury ignoring the watching eyes of the Hephaestus kids and yelled

''ZAC! GET YOUR DAMN ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!''

''Oooooo, his girlfriends mad at him now.'' Someone said

''I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! I am his x-friend who is a girl, now WHERE IS HE!'' I yelled.

Zac finally came out after a long 15 minutes of tapping my foot.

''What do you want'' he said in a sour tone

''I want you to do your job, I don't give a fuck weather you like Nico or not, but your job is to make weapons and amour for our campers, Nico doesn't even use this stuff he has his own equipment!''

Zac tried to cut in, but I was on a roll.

''And I know you like me, so don't try to tell me you don't, but you need to get over me, I think of you as a friend, of course I would do anything for you, but I want you to know, that we are not dating, so whatever you tolled your friends here is wrong. Anyways, you need to make sure that you have this in your head, we are a camp, we are united, we need weapons, you make weapons, and your weapons help your friends SURVIVE! Stop making everything personal! If your mad at me that's fine, but I won't let you take your anger out on the lives of our friends and family! Got it? Good!"

"Are you done your rant now?" Zac said

"Yes, yes I am" I said

"You are a being a bitch right now, I don't know if it's because it's your time of the month or something but…"

That's when I cut him off and started again.

"Time of the month? Ha! Are you thinking my anger is because of my menstrual cycles? Do you here how stupid you sound! I am angry at you because you decided to not make weapons because of your jealously which I find immature and it makes me like you less! If you really want me to like you grow up!"

That's when I decided I would leave, I was feeling a power come over me and if I stayed there any longer I would blow and Zac would probably be a pile of ash or something.

The entire camp was still angry at me by supper time, but I didn't care. I knew I was right and I shouldn't be the one being punished. I sat with Nico next to the ocean to eat because he was still being ignored by the camp.

"So how have you been Emily?" Nico asked

"Shitty" I said, and then I gave him the entire story about what happened between Zac and I.

"Well he is sort of right, don't get mad, but I wouldn't completely trust me either after what happened, but your also right because you do need all of the help you can get to fight then, no offence." Nico answered.

"Can I trust you?" I asked

"That's up to you, trust isn't something you can tell someone to do, you have to earn it, right now I'd say from your point of view not to trust me just from past events, but until I earn the trust that I deserve back, I promise that I won't turn my back on the camp" Nico pointed out.

"Ok, thanks…" I said

That statement left me with a lot to think about. I was in love with Nico so of course I immediately trusted him, but the rest of the campers, they only saw the Nico that left us during a fight.

I didn't get that much sleep that night; sadly I didn't know that it would be the last night I would get to sleep before the fight…

**An: So what do you guys think? This has been the work of two ****months because I started it then I had exams to study for and I forgot about it, then I finished it tonight. :P **

**So please review, 3 reviews is normally what I hope for before I update and I believe that I have gotten 2 reviews on my last chapter but since I haven't updated lately I will let it slide. So anyways thanks to those 2 reviewers:**

_**irishrose523**_

_** girlloves2write**_

**You guys are why I keep writing. Even though the fan base for this story is low, I love the story and I want to make sure I finish it for you guys. Thanks **


	7. Let the Flames Begin

**AN: So anyways I hope no one is mad at how long it took me to update. Yada yada yada, but I did so you can all shuuusshhhh! Lol enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Let the Flames Begin

So, I finally fell asleep last night around midnight. But I was having weird dreams. Now I know that demi-gods get dreams, and they always mean things, but these dreams were much more than that, it was as if I was seeing into the future. It was camp half blood, scattered around me were my friends, they were dying. The camp was in flames, the dryads were dying. We were loosing. Then I saw Nico standing with the other camp. That's when I woke up in the bright morning.

I kept telling myself that it was just a dream; that it wouldn't happen. But part of me was wondering, what if. Nico didn't exactly tell me that I couldn't trust him, but he didn't exactly tell me that I could trust him. Basically I woke up being very confused. I didn't know left from right, up from down. And when I looked around at the other campers, it seems as if they were feeling the exact same way.

It was mid afternoon when we found out. Early in the morning apparently we sent out some scouts to see what the other camp was up to. (I was still asleep). They came back during lunch and they looked pretty disappointed.

"What did you guys find!" Someone asked

"Well, they were setting up traps everywhere. There were jars of Greek fire, everyone was armed with at least 2 different weapons and it seems like they have double the amount of campers than what we have got… In other words, we don't have a chance." One of the scouts said. I think his name was Alex.

"We can't give up hope that easily guys…" I said in a soft voice.

"Well we can't attack their camp if it is just going to lead us to our deaths." He said.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and let them walk all over us!" I said.

I was too tired to argue with them any more so I just walked away. I decided to just… do nothing.

It took me a long time to realize that someone was following me. I turned around quickly to see Nico.

"Hey…" he said

"Hey" I said back

I don't know why things were awkward again… Maybe that was because he knew that I was having trust issues, or maybe it was because we were on the brink of a battle that we basically had no chance of winning. Either way, we began walking again, in utter silence until we reached the lake, sat down and looked out onto the horizon.

"I know you are questioning my trustworthiness again." He said "But I don't blame you, I would be doing the same…" I cut him off

"When are you going to stop telling me stuff you have tolled me before and help me figure out what we are going to do about the battle?" I snapped at him. I don't know why I did it. It just seemed like he was always feeling bad now. I can understand why, he basically gave up on the camp one time, but actually didn't, but didn't tell anybody it was all a ploy, and no one trusts him now… Not even me… Anyways, he was caught off guard by my attack, but he said:

"Well, we first need to take them by surprise"

"That is already out of the question, don't you know that they have traps all set up around the camp, it isn't going to work"

"No, see what we do is we set off all the traps from afar" He began "Then we have that exact day to make our attack and go because they will not have had enough time to re set the traps again, and even if they do they will be tired and worn out from doing so." He finished.

"That has to be one of the… stealthiest attacks I have ever thought of… You aren't setting the camp up for a blindside attack from the opposing camp though right" I asked sceptically.

"No, I promise, I swear on my sisters' grave and on the river stix" I said

The thunder rumbled from above. I thought to myself about what he tolled me about his sister, and how she died but also about how many good times they had and how much he cared about her… He would never dishonour her by lying. I still didn't trust him enough about everything, but he was slowly beginning to regain the trust he once had from me.

"Ok, we just have to tell the others about this plan" I said, I was truly excited about it. It was fool proof!

"Umm… About that" He said "Can you take credit for it… Like all of it. I don't want to be mentioned at all. Unless we win and all, but if you mention me, then the others will… Well, you know as well as I do, that the others don't trust me like they used to, come to think of it they didn't trust me all to much before so this plan coming from me would be a pretty big stretch for them. Please take the credit…" He looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"Sure Nico. But if we do win, I just want you to know that you have got to take the credit for it. I don't want you to watch me get glory wile you did everything and me nothing"

"You didn't do nothing, you stayed here and tried to keep the camp together, that is something that I could never do, anyone could go undercover at the enemy camp, but not everyone can be as good a friend as you."

"Thanks Nico." I said

He moved in closer to me. He took his hand and swept my hair behind my ear.

"May I" He asked

Gods he was so sweet sometimes. I couldn't answer, I just nodded my head. I had missed his nice soft touch, how caring he seemed to hold me. It made me feel safe, as if nothing in the world was bad wile everything was falling apart.

He moved in closer and his soft lips finally touched mine. I knew that I didn't have the same trust for him as I used to. But I couldn't help but know in my heart that even if his loyalties wavered I would still always love him; no matter what. As the kiss continued it slowly got more and more passionate and I could feel that he felt the same way about me as I did about him. We slowly sank to the ground as our kisses got more and more needed, like we would die if we didn't get them. Our touches became more and more passionate. We sank off into bliss, the calm before the storm…

It was only around 45 minutes later when we were lying on the beach together, I was wrapped up in his arms and he was holding me, just like old times.

"I love you so much" He said "You're the most important thing that I have in my life."

"I love you too. With every inch of my soul and heart." I answered, sighing as I said it.

Time went by so slowly, like a timewarp, but as the afternoon sank in we knew that our time in bliss and silence had to end. We got up and went to go and find the campers to tell them the plan. We decided that it would be better if we came from two different areas in the camp so it didn't look like we were _together_, so he shadow traveled to the other end of the woods. But before he left he gave me a quick kiss and tolled me that he loved me.

I gathered up all the campers and tolled them the plan just as Nico tolled me. Some of them smiled and nodded, others just looked wary. No one wanted a repeat of the first time we tried to attack.

"I don't think it is a good idea" Zac said

"Why the hell are you getting into this. It is fool proof!" I yelled

"It will just be like last time we tried, half of the campers will DIE! You were against that battle why are you for this one?" He said. I have to admit it was a valid question.

"Because, that battle was spur of the moment, no plan! That is why it failed, with this battle we will have a plan, and we will have all the campers at out side." I said

Everyone still looked sceptical about the plan.

"I think we are all going to die, it is a bad idea, I think we should set up a permanent camp here." Someone from the Apollo tent said.

I looked around at everyone. I couldn't believe this.

"Are you guys serious? You are just going to let them walk all over us, after the basically burned down our HOUSE!"

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark.  
I give it all my oxygen,  
to let the flames begin.  
to let the flames begin._

Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what we'll be.  
Oh, glory.

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be.  
Oh, glory.

Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light.

This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
_This is what we'll be.  
Oh, glory._

When I was finished my little song, everyone actually looked pumped up, except Zac. He was so annoying sometimes, but anyways, we came up with a couple of kids from the Apollo cabin and they went to go and shoot some long range blunt arrows to set off the traps, Nico went with them just to make sure they got the big majority of them. And apparently they did.

When the sun was almost set, we were at the camps borders, you could see the Golden Fleece in flowing in the breeze. It was so beautiful. When the sky was just turning a nice shade of pink and orange we made our attack. Their camp was taken by surprise just as we suspected. We didn't want to kill them; however it was unavoidable considering they didn't seem to have any problem with killing us.

It was nearing the end of the battle, I was facing off with Alicia, she was trying to get my guard down, but she didn't, she would step in to try and get the upper hand, I let her, she didn't know that I carried a knife on me, when she got close enough I whipped it out and stabbed her gut, she looked at me and I said

"You could have been my friend, but instead you burn my home to the ground, I hope this is a balanced world now, not just full of evil like you." All she did was nod.

I couldn't believe it, but the battle was over, we had won. It was all over… so I thought.

**CLIFHANGER!**

**AN: So firstly I would like to thank everyone who sent me ALLLLL of the new reviews I have received and I would also like to apologize for not updating, but you gotta know that I am loaded with homework and extra curriculares for school and that comes first. There is one more chapter to this fic.**

**Oh and to the one who said something about it being weird how she suddenly breaks into song when she is upset. The reason for this is because I have always liked musicals, but the music in them isn't my style so I thought I would write my own. And she has loads of energy in her system and siging is a way of disposing of that.**

**And finally I would like to announce that I have already started planning a third instollment to the series, it will be with Evanescence music because I think that the Paramore just doesn't give off the same feeling as the Evanescence.**

**Please Review Review Review! They are what make me update! **


	8. Pressure

**AN: So this chapter will be short because there isn't to much left of the story, but it will leave a little bit of thought for the NEXT story. Please tell me what you think? **

Chapter 7: Pressure

I thought that the battle was over, but when I scouted around the camp to find Nico I found something quite different. I found him battling it out with Kendra. She looked at me and said to Nico:

"I can't believe that you're friends with her. You should be my ally! We used to have great times!" She slashed at him, but he deflected her blade.

"You're talking about being friends! You are trying to kill me!" Nico yelled back

"I don't see you doing any different!" She said

Soon the campers that had survived the battle started to surround them, to watch them fight to the death. It was hard to tell who was winning at first, but you could see that Nico was the one who was gaining ground on her. He swung suddenly and her blade flew out of her hands. There was silence amongst the crowd, Nico just stood frozen in front of Kendra with his blade at her neck; he looked at her, then at the crowd, then back to her. I knew that they had a friendship going on, I used to be friends with her too, I would never be able to kill her. She didn't deserve to die. She looked at me with pleading eyes. The crowd around us started to get annoyed, some walked away because they didn't want to see another old friend die, some stayed to make sure that Nico finished the job, Some even started to yell out "Kill her", or "She's a traitor, she deserves it!" But Nico just looked at her then at me. I knew that he couldn't do it. So I said

"Don't. You don't have to do this Nico! Just walk away!"

A couple of people looked at me funny, but Nico just smiled, he removed his blade from her throat and helped her up. But the relief was over soon. When she was fully upright suddenly a different blade slid through her gut and she died instantly. When she fell to the ground all I could do was look at her and cry no. Nico did the same thing. When we looked back to see who the killer was. It was Zac cleaning off his sword.

"She deserves to die, she was a traitor and she would have betrayed us again. I was making the decision that you two were to weak to make. Done." He said, then he walked away.

The campers started to clean up after the battle, when we looked around we realized that the enemy campers hadn't actually burned down our houses. They just made the impression of burning it down. It was all perfectly intact. We decided that we would give all the fallen campers a burial shroud, weather they were enemy or not, they both thought they were fighting for the greater good. Some of the campers didn't like this idea. Well, a lot of them didn't. Really the only supporters of this idea were Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Nico, Myself and some other selected campers.

The burials took almost all the afternoon. When the sun was finally setting we decided that we would tell the campers that it was Nico's idea for the surprise attack.

They didn't take this news as we thought they would. The laughed, smirked and started calling us weak and pathetic.

A few days later there still wasn't much activity going on, we had lost some more campers with this battle so no one really wanted to celebrate or do normal activities, we decided to put them on hold till the next summer session ended.

Nico and I decided to go for a walk. We had only gone a few paces before I started to feel a little weird inside. I had a little bit of a headache.

"Are you ok Emily" Nico said

"Yeah I'm fine… I guess. I wish I knew what was wrong with me" I said

"Why don't you sit down" He said

"Ok"

A few minutes past by but when I looked down at my watch I realized, wow, it wasn't just a few minutes, it was around 1 hour.

"Gods Nico what has become of us!" I said

"What do you mean?"

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
{ From: . }  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure, it's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

"Look Emily, I know you're confused, but it would kill me if we broke up again, staying away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"So what are you saying" I said

"What I'm saying is that we are both flustered and we are going to just try to get back into our normal routine, for starters tonight we shall sleep in our old comfy bunks. Not cold tents."

He made me smile, I agreed, we headed off to the Hades cabin and fell asleep. Well he fell asleep, I didn't. I couldn't help but feel like something was stirring inside of me. I used to feel hollow and empty but I felt like something was taking up that place. It was a bit scary but it felt like maybe a good scary, I have faced a lot of things in my life so maybe this part won't be too difficult…

**The End**

**AN: So what did you think? I thought that it was pretty good, short I know but there wasn't much else that I could do. There was still a bit of a cliffhanger but that leads into the next one so it'll make sense eventually. **

**LOL, so if you didn't read the last Authors Note in chapter 7, it tells you that there is another story to this series, it will be called Taking Over Me, and I have it all planned out, there will be many surprises along the way and Emily and Nico will both be doing a lot of growing up. I'd say the first chapter should be up by around October. I know that seems far away… Witch it is, but I have a lot of things going on and it will take me a wile to get everything all written and stuff. I like to get 2 chapters done before posting that way I know ill have an update, the earliest it will be posted would be August, but latest October. Thanks for reading **


	9. AN: FINAL INSTALLMENT AVAILABLE

**AN: Finally the next chapter of this story is poste! I am so sorry that it took me two years to write. I lost interest because school took up most of my time. But now I have graduated high school, completed my first year of university WOOP WOOP and realized that I have been very bad to you all by making you wait. I wouldn't blame you if you decide not to read this. But I owe it to you. I only posted the first chapter, but I am finishing it by the end of the summer. I promise.**

**Enjoy **


End file.
